Hectic High-school Days
by YuseiFan
Summary: Akiza attends Neo Domino High where she meets Yusei Fudo. There, they go on tons of adventures! Rated T for language


(Neutral P.O.V.)

Akiza was getting ready for her first day at Neo Domino High and she was nervous. She had never gone to public school before. She thought she would die on the very first day. "Miss Akiza, we must get going now or we'll be late!" her butler Arnold called. "Alright, just a second!" she groaned as she put on her jacket to cover her mark. She put her deck in her deck box on her belt and went out the door. She got in her limo and her butler drove her to school. "Why can't I be home-schooled like I've always been?" she groaned. "Because your mother and father want you to improve your social life." Arnold sighed. Akiza stayed silent. She knew everyone would hate her eventually. Her mother and father rarely ever saw her. She hated her parents. She silently got out of the limo and waited for Arnold to leave before she went inside.

She walked to the office so she could get her schedule. A raven-haired boy sat in a chair inside the office in a meditating pose with his eyes shut. "He must be sleeping." Akiza thought when she saw him. She blushed at how handsome he looked. When she shut the door, it caused the boy to open his cerulean eyes. They looked so beautiful. "You new?" He asked. "Y-yes, yes, I am. My name is Akiza Izinski." Akiza politely said. "Izinski…," Yusei thought, "My name is Yusei Fudo. There's no need to talk politely around me." He smiled which caused Akiza to blush. As he turned around, Akiza blushed when she saw his face but noticed a yellow zigzag mark on his cheek. "Why do you have a…?" she started, but she was cut off when the principal entered the room.

"Good morning, Miss Akiza. My name is Jesse and I am your principal at this school. Yusei Fudo, please wait a minute while I get Miss Akiza her schedule. Then I'll punish you." The principal added. "Yes, sir." Yusei said calmly. "If I may ask, why is he in here?" Akiza asked. "Yusei here makes lots of trouble. He's the smartest student at this school, but that's what gets him into trouble." Mr. Jesse stated. "I don't quite understand, sir." Akiza said. "He uses his smarts to pull pranks with his buddies on the teachers. On this attempt, he put a stink bomb under Ushio's desk and we had to use multiple air fresheners to get it out." Mr. Jesse sighed. Akiza almost giggled at his statement. "Ushio's a horrible teacher! He's after me and my buddies all the time!" Yusei growled. Akiza heard a click and suddenly, Yusei was calmed. Jesse said, "This is a very high-tech school. If the students act wild or disorderly, every seat has a sedative inside it. All I have to do is push a button. Then they're settled." Akiza stood in shock.

"I better behave." She thought. Yusei gripped where the sedative was injected on his neck; it stung like hell. "Now, how to punish you, Yusei…" the principal said. A lab teacher walked into the office. "I have a very special experiment in 4th period, but no one will volunteer because they're too scared!" the professor panicked. "Lab…that's my 4th period." Akiza thought. "Excellent! Yusei, you will take part in that experiment. That will be your punishment." Jesse stated. "Whatever…" Yusei shrugged. Yusei went back to his homeroom. "You may go now, Miss Akiza. I'll show you to your dorm a bit later." The principal instructed. "Yes, sir." Akiza bowed as she left.

She read her map and her schedule. She had Math first, but she needed to go to her homeroom. "Mrs. Akita Hangerham…" Akiza giggled at the name. She walked to room 108 and went inside. No one was in the room to her knowledge, not even the teacher. She took a seat in the back table. To her surprise, she wasn't alone.

She heard snoring and looked beside her, and behold, Yusei was there sleeping with a hat covering his eyes. She blushed with so much shock; she stood up quickly and knocked the chair over. It caused Yusei to open his eyes and lift his hat.

"We meet again." He said. "I'm s-sorry for waking you." Akiza said as she tried to get the chair back up but caused more to fall over. Yusei chuckled at her. "You can sit here. No one else does." He chuckled. Akiza blushed deeply at Yusei's chuckling. She sat down beside him.

"Akiza, do you know how to duel?" Yusei asked. "Yes, why?" Akiza sighed. "You wanna duel?" Yusei asked as he stood up. "N-no, I don't." Akiza sighed. "Aww, why not?" Yusei pouted. "Because…" Akiza started. She knew if she told him, he'd think differently about her. All of a sudden, the bell rang. "Because the bell rang!" she jumped as she got back in her seat. "Oh, alright, but I'm gonna duel you later after school, okay?" He sighed. "S-sure." –sweat drop- Akiza laughed.

The class started taking their seats and Mrs. Akita followed them. "Good morning, class. Today, we have a new student, Miss Akiza Izinski." Mrs. Akita motioned for Akiza to come up. Akiza shyly went down to the front of the classroom. Yusei just moved an empty chair so he could put his feet in it. "Hey, look, everyone! It's Miss Goody Goody!" a bully Anthony laughed. The whole class laughed at his joke, except for Akiza and Yusei. Yusei turned his plain expression into a frown. Yusei stood up and walked over to Anthony. "Yusei Fudo, please sit down." Mrs. Akita said. Yusei picked Anthony up by his collar.

"If you lay one hand on her, I swear I'm gonna make you pay." Yusei growled. "Oh geez." Akita sighed as she pulled out a remote. Akiza looked confused. That was a different remote than the principal had. Akita pushed a button and her desk turned into a robot and grabbed Yusei. "Put me down!" Yusei growled. The robot put Yusei back in his seat, and the seat cuffed him in. "You know the rules: No fighting in school." Akita said. Yusei growled deeply as the seat was giving off a few beeps and clicks. He knew what was coming. Before he knew it, he was sedated. "Grrr…." Yusei slightly groaned. "How often does he usually have to be sedated?" Akiza asked. "About 5 or 6 times a day, depending on how bad he is." Akita sighed. "But he was only trying to protect me!" Akiza exclaimed. "Class is dismissed." Akita said.

Akiza quickly gathered her things and left the classroom. Her next class was Math, which was in room 503. That was on the other side of the campus. Yusei ran up beside me. "Are you going to math too?" Yusei asked. Akiza nodded. "Follow me." He winked. I followed him to an underground basement. "You brought your motorcycle here?!" Akiza gasped. "Yes, get on." Yusei smiled as he got on. Akiza got on and wrapped her arms around his torso, snuggling into his back. He started his runner and broke out of the garage. "Yee-haw!" Yusei smiled. Akiza chuckled. "Wee!" she laughed.

He parked his runner over by the dumpster and they walked inside and took their seats. A speaker from the top of the roof sounded: "Yusei Fudo and Akiza Izinski come to my office immediately." "It sounds like he's serious." Yusei shrugged. Akiza was nervous. "What do you think he wants?" Akiza asked. "I don't know. I guess we'll find out." Yusei shrugged. Akiza admired Yusei for being calm in any situation. "I wish I could be as kind as him." She thought as they walked. They walked to the office.

"Mr. Yusei, we have info to believe that you have a runner secretly on campus. I'm not mad. I understand your class is on the other side of the campus, but let me know next time and stick to the roads." He chuckled. Yusei laughed. The principal got serious. "Miss Akiza, a student found these in your locker." The principal put the deck on the table but laid Black Rose Dragon off to the side. "This card… how did you obtain it?" the principal asked. "Should I tell him? I mean, he probably won't understand about my powers. And what's worse, Yusei's right there! What should I do?" she thought. "Well…?" the principal asked.

"I gave it to her!" Yusei slammed his hand on the desk. "Oh? Then where did you get it, Yusei?" the principal glared. "I… I smuggled it here." Yusei sighed. Akiza stared in shock. "He would do that for me?" she gasped. "Well, we'll have to punish you then." The principal glared. Akiza sighed as her heart sank deep into her chest. The principal smiled, "You will escort Miss Akiza from class to class each day for the rest of the year." Both Akiza and Yusei had a smile on their faces. "Yes, sir!" Yusei smiled. The principal got serious, "Alright, both of you, go back to class." "Yes, sir." They both said as they left.

The principal turned his seat around and dialed a number on his phone. He looked at Black Rose Dragon. "Hello, police? We have a situation. Yes. Duel card smuggling. Neo Domino High. Principal Jesse."


End file.
